The Loud House:Ultimatum
by El Legendario
Summary: Después que su realidad fuera destruida. Lincoln Y Ash buscan entre infinitos mundos un lugar para empezar de nuevo, pero se darán cuenta que sus problemas apenas empiezan, sobretodo para el peliblanco. Que seguirá en su lucha para sobrevivir a la muerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien amigos comencemos con esto. Aunque tengo pendientes otras historias me gustaría adelantar un poco esta. Además analicen la foto del perfil de la historia ya que será un personaje muy problemático en la trama.**

* * *

 **Prologó.**

El lugar en que terminaron a parar no era muy prometedor. Estaba lleno de tierra y plantas que provocaban un ardor en la nariz por lo extraño que olía. Miro a su alrededor y lo único que veía era más y más árboles que tapaban su vista, sin embargo la luz de la luna le daba un poco de visión para ver y comprender donde se encontraba. Se tocó la cabeza y pudo sentir un breve dolor, algo estaba mal con él, y desde que llegaron aquí, su salud parecía empeorar. El aire le molestaba, cada vez que inhalaba, su nariz le daba una clase de irritación que le daba mucha picazón.

Se fijo en su compañero, aquel hombre que dio todo para ayudarlo, aunque ahora sus motivos no estaban claros. Estaban parados en un lugar desconocido, y no sabía precisamente donde estaban. ¿Era un bosque? ¿Un parque? No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que estaban perdidos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es este sitio?-Miro al pelinegro, que ya no llevaba esa armadura de antes, le pareció genial tal objeto. Aunque Ash parecía tener varios problemas para manejar esa mano-¿Estás seguro que sabes cómo usar esa cosa? No lo tomes a mal pero me da la sensación que estamos metidos en un problema-Sonrió un poco.

-¿Un problema? ¿De qué hablas? Nos lleve cerca de una ciudad, que…. De hecho no sé qué es este lugar precisamente-Ash examinaba su mano mientras tenía un rostro lleno de confusión- Por lo rápido que nos fuimos, no pude escoger un buen lugar para estar, ¿Sabes cuantos mundos hay? Son infinitos, y este lo elegí al aza, gracias a tus quejas de marica-El hombre dejo la mano y lo miro fijamente.-Para serte sincero, no tengo ni idea que hacer ahora, al principio tenía en mente ir a un mundo lleno de mujeres sexuales, pero contigo aquí, creo que lo dejare para después-

Lincoln no quiso responderle, clavo su mirada en un tronco tirado y se fue a sentar. Ash por su parte comenzo a ver su alrededor con mucha intriga. El pelinegro miro su mano como si algo estuviera mal. Lincoln no entendía lo raro que se comportaba con esa mano. En realidad no sabía que había pasado. Había despertado en su cama. Pudo ver a su familia nuevamente, pero todo dio un giro repentino. Y cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeado de criaturas igual de horribles que los plagados. Aun le costaba procesar todo lo ocurrido. Todos murieron y él no pudo hacer nada. Estaba en lo mismo, en un ciclo de muerte que no paraba, y siempre por alguna y ridícula razón comenzaba con él. Parecía que la existencia lo tuviera como un núcleo de caos sin fin.

-Bien, esta cosa no me quiere responder, antes lo hacía, ahora me ignora otra vez, genial-Ash se sentó a su lado, mientras movía de un lado a otro la mano-Hola, ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Por qué no me muestras el mapa? Por favor, ¿Ya te rompiste? Si apenas comenzábamos a divertirnos-

Lincoln no sabía que decir, no entendía la extraña conversación que tenía el hombre con esa mano. Tal vez se debía al extraño ser que apareció la otra vez. Según recordaba se llamaba X, sin embargo algo no le cuadraba.

-Ash, dime algo ¿En verdad viajaste a otras dimensiones? ¿Cómo es posible? Además no me has dicho dónde están Lily y Lars ¿Qué les paso?-Lincoln estaba asustado de lo que pudo pasarles, ellos dos eran lo único que le quedaba de su familia, bueno, no eran su familia totalmente, pero eso ya no valía ahora.

Ash negó con la cabeza y señalo la mano.-Mira, después de que nos cayera ese rayo, aparecí en un mundo lleno de cavernícolas, entonces ese ser que se hace llamar X. me dijo que debía buscarte, y me dio un mapa que me serviría para viajes entre mundos. Por esa razón aparecí en donde estabas, aunque fue después de varios intentos, ya que aun no entiendo cómo manejar la armadura como un profesional-En eso la mano brillo, y una clase de líquido gris comenzo a cubrir al pelinegro, hasta formar la armadura. El tronco donde estaban sentados se agrieto. Asustando un poco al chico.

-Wow, eso debe pesar un tonelada para partir esto-Lincoln se levantó, pero sintió un dolor de estómago que hizo que gimiera de dolor- Oh no, no puedo enfermarme, esto es…. Extraño- Comenzo a toser alarmando un poco a Ash, que hizo abrir la máscara para verlo confundido.-No comí nada durante mucho tiempo, pero siento como si estuviera lleno-Volvió a toser.

-¿Estas bien? No tienes una buena cara, mira, te estas poniendo verde-El rostro del chico comenzaba a cambiar a un color verde claro. Y lo siguiente que paso, fue que vomitó.-¡Cuidado con la armadura!-Ash salió disparado al cielo, dejando a Lincoln en su asunto. Aunque pronto bajo para ayudarlo. El niño dejo de vomitar, pero aún se veía mareado.-Hui, en serio que no te vez para nada bien muchachón, ¿Acaso necesitas a tus sexys hermanas? Ja, es broma-

-Ash…. No sé qué me pasa, me siento cansado y tengo nauseas-Lincoln tenía los ojos decaídos, y sus mejillas rojas. Esto extrañó al pelinegro, volvió a colocarse la máscara y usando su escáner busco un satélite que lo pudiera dar informacion. Y no tardo en conseguirlo.

-Excelente, hay satélites en este mundo, creo que elegí un lugar que por lo menos se encuentra en la edad moderna-Ash pudo ver imágenes de grandes ciudades, la estatua de la libertad y varios aviones volando en los cielos. Rápidamente se metió en las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad más cercana-Si, por fin la mano me trajo a un sitio que no esté en medio de un apocalipsis-Sonrió, para luego mirar al peliblanco, que estaba nuevamente sentado en el pedazo de tronco.-Escucha Lincoln, no te preocupes, ya tengo todo resuelto, solo… ¿Eh? ¿Qué esto?-

Lincoln dirigió su rostro enfermo al hombre dentro de la armadura. Tocio un poco y se levantó para ir poco a poco a ver que le pasaba. Estaba mal, su estómago le dolía, pero podía sentir que su temperatura aumentaba. ¿Era gripe? Llevaba tiempo que no tenía gripe. Recordó la veces que se enfermaba y su madre le hacía sopa de pollo, lo acariciaba y mimaba mucho. En ese entonces sus hermanas eran más atentas con él. Ese recuerdo le saco una pequeña sonrisa. Eran buenos tiempos. Pero ya nada de eso existía. En eso el dolor aumento, y comenzó a temblar.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Un barco volador? ¿En qué mundo termine ahora?-Ash no podía creer que hubiera una clase de barco, o un portavion. Este estaba en el cielo, y parecía tener cuatro turbinas.- Debo admitir que se ve muy bien. Pero ¿Qué función hace esa cosa ahí? No sabía que un barco podía volar, creo que alguien jugó mucho con su imaginación, vamos a ver que tiene-Aumentando el zoom pudo divisar un emblema que tenía la forma de un águila o una clase ave.-¿La CIA? No, ¿Qué hace la CIA con un barco volador?-

No entendía esto, pero las pantallas de su armadura comenzaron a tener interferencia. No supo que hacer. De repente el mismo emblema de antes apareció, con la palabra "Alerta" en ella. Ash no entendió esto, iba a ejecutar otra función, pero la pantalla mostro algo que lo asusto. Había un punto azul en medio del bosque, y otra que tenía el emblema. Esta última comenzo a moverse a su dirección, pasó a otra pantalla y descubrió que el barco o portavion volador empezaba a moverse. Y precisamente a donde se encontraba.

-Oh Oh, chico tenemos problemas, creo que me descubrieron. Bien, hay que irnos-Se fijó en Lincoln, pero este estaba parado frente a él, sujetando su estómago con sus dos manos-Diablos pequeño, no es momentos para que te enfermes, las personas de esa cosa al parecer supieron que las vigilaba y vienen para acá-Lincoln no dijo nada, su rostro mostraba que no iba a correr o hacer algo. Ash suspiró, y lo agarro para mirar al cielo. Lincoln volvió a vomitar, manchando un poco la armadura. El hombre no dijo nada, tenían que irse.

-No podemos salir volando, seriamos presa fácil, así que….-Miro al frente, y sin decir nada, comenzo a correr con la armadura puesta y un Lincoln medio muerto, después de buscar un lugar seguro. Vería que hacer con el chico.-No te me mueras niño, me partí el culo para salvarte y no pienso seguir sin ti. Aunque pensándolo bien, podría ir al mundo de las mujeres sexys-Golpeó un árbol que está en su camino, mientras seguía su rumbo a quien sabe dónde.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el extraño barco apareció en cielo, donde se encontraban antes los dos viajeros interdimensionales. Una pequeña nave salió de ella, bajando a dicho lugar. De ella salieron varios hombres con unas extrañas armaduras y cascos que cubrían sus cabezas, donde se podía ver el mismo emblema del águila en sus hombros. Estos comenzaron a buscar algo pero no lograron encontrar nada.

Uno de los hombres se quitó el casco que llevaba. Revelando que se trataba de un hombre de color con un parche de pirata en el ojo izquierdo y calvo. Este miro el lugar como tratando de saber que o quien estaba metiéndose en sus computadoras.

-Extraño-Dijo con molestia. Miro a sus soldados que esperaban alguna orden-Busquen en los alrededores, dudo que el que estaba en nuestro sistema esté lejos, y estén pendientes, no sabemos lo que oculta este bosque-Todos asintieron y se adentraron al bosque de la ciudad de Nueva York. A ver a sus hombres irse, puso una mano en su oreja.-Al Tricarger de SHIELD, activen camuflaje, y verifiquen que no haya alguna nave oculta-El barco volador desaprecio. Dejando al lugar en silencio. El hombre camino por el lugar y se fijó en un líquido verde. Dado por sus contextura, parecía ser vomito.

Se agacho para recoger una muestra en un pequeño tuvo. Debía saber quién está por aquí. ¿Un mutante? ¿Un inhumano? Pero en eso le vino la mente un lugar que estaba cerca de su ubicación. Abrió su único ojo. Era primordial verificar que nadie entre a ese lugar. Lo que se encontraba ahí era muy inestable. Si caía en manos equivocadas, no sabrían que hacer.

* * *

El dúo de viajeros recorrían a toda velocidad el bosque, huyendo de lo que parecían ser unos hombres con armaduras militares o algo parecido. Ash pudo ver el imponente barco a lo lejos donde estaban antes. Fue rápido en llegar y usando su visión mejorada de la armadura pudo ver a un grupo de hombres que venían detrás de ellos. Estaba en otro problema, no pensó que este mundo tuvieran la capacidad de percibir su monitoreo. Otro mundo donde se mete en problemas. Y lo más sorpréndete fue que la misma cosa desapareció pero en realidad estaba camuflada. Algo muy cool.

-Las maravillas de la tecnología ¿No lo crees Lincoln?-Desvió la mirada al chico, que tenía un rostro completamente enfermo- Claro, se me olvido que estabas mal, ¿Dónde pecaste un virus?-Pensó en eso y estuvo en dos lugares con virus infecciosos.-Espero que no te conviertas en un zombi o en un plagado porque tendré que eliminarte-Rió, pero los gemidos de dolor del chico aumentaban.

Lincoln estaba muy mareado, y parecía tener fiebre. Su cara le daría mucha risa, pero no era el momento. Se detuvo para ver hacia atrás donde detecto a varios de esos hombres cerca de ellos. Se echó nuevamente a correr con el niño en brazos. Debía encontrar un lugar seguro y no era buena idea salir volando, ya que esa cosa estaba sobre ellos. No paso mucho hasta llegar a un campo vacío, donde se podía ver a lo lejos una edificación. Parecía estar vacía, y su condición lo afirmaba.

-Bien, un buen lugar para esconderse, por lo menos hasta que el sistema de armas se termine de cargar. De todos los días que podía fallar, lo hace ahora. Tremenda suerte tengo-Ash miro al chico, que miraba al frente muy decaído. Lincoln tocio para luego botar un catarro de color verde- ¿Tienes gripe? Excelente, ahora debo cuidar a un enfermo, sin embargo, creo que aguantaste sano por mucho tiempo, es decir, zombis y venas negras, eres muy fuerte niño, te has ganado mis respetos, lo último que falta para convertirte en un hombre es estar con una mujer-

-Ash….. Creo que pesque un resfriado, tengo frio-Lincoln se tocó la cabeza, para sentir que tenía fiebre. El malestar de la gripe le empezaba a dar mareo- Quiero acostarme un rato, vayamos aquel lugar para descansar-Señalo el sitio en frente de ellos.-Y por cierto, cierra la boca, no estoy de humor-

Ash asintió y corrió hacia aquel sitio. Llego a la entrada y vio un cartel a su lado. Este decía que el lugar estaba abandonado por falta de mantenimiento. Pudo notar que se trataba de una clínica, ya que tenía una cruz roja. Aunque debió estar abandona por mucho tiempo ya que las plantas estaban presentes en casi todo el lugar. Abrió la puerta de vidrio y entro, su primera impresión fue que era un chiquero. Paredes agrietadas, basura en el piso. Y en sí. Todo se veía como un basurero urbano.

-Okey, vamos a ver que encontramos por aquí, este lugar ya está en pocas palabras…. Sucio-Ash se quitó la máscara y un olor nauseabundo pego en su nariz-Oh vaya, esto es espantoso, es mejor tener la máscara puesta, pero será mejor que te cubras tú. Ya en si estas mal de la nariz, vamos a buscar un lugar menos…..-En eso se pudo escuchar el ruido de un cohete. Esto alerto a Ash y se echó a correr en los pasillos de ese lugar. Eran ellos, un cohete no podría estar en medio de la nada así nada más.

Pasaron por varias puertas hasta llegar a un lugar donde se podía ver varios instrumentos de laboratorio. Ash entro para ocultarse entre unos escritorios para luego ver el estado de la armadura. Faltaba poco para que se cargue. Debía escoger un nuevo lugar, uno más seguro y que no estuviera lleno de locos, zombis, homicidas, o llenos de virus infecciosos. Por lo menos un lugar sin nadie. Aunque podría ir al mundo de las mujeres, pero Lincoln ya tenía suficiente de ver mujeres sexuales, y con la pinta que tenía no era bueno llevarlo. Sin embargo, debía hacer algo. Dejo a Lincoln a un lado, su rostro estaba decaído y sin señal de vida. No estaba muerto pero si seguía así, ya lo daría como cadáver.

-Bien, bien, bien si no podemos salir de aquí fácilmente, tendremos que pelear. Déjame ver que armas tengo listas-Ash examinó y su sistema de armas estaba disponible. El rayo desintegrador y las ametralladoras laser serian una buena opción.- Lincoln, quédate aquí, me encargare de esos soldados de azul-Iba rumbo a la puerta pero tropezó con un silla con ruedas que fue a chocar con una pared donde había un gabinete donde un caja cayó al suelo, soltando varios de pequeños cilindros.

El ruido hizo reaccionar a Lincoln, que dirigió la mirada a donde estaba el hombre.-¿Qué hiciste? No hagas ruido, me duele la cabeza-Se quejó el peliblanco. Lincoln se levantó, y camino hacia donde estaban los extraños tubos-¿Y qué es esto? Parecen como si fueran frascos de medicina-

-Tal vez, aunque es imposible que en un lugar así haya medicinas. Debió ser concurrido cuando estaba abierto, aunque mira al parecer eran de jarabe- Ash recogió uno de los tubos. Donde tenía una etiqueta que decía "Jarabe de fresa" pero estaba vacío, todos lo estaban.- Bueno, alguien ya se los termino, hubiera sido útil para aliviar tu gripe, pero puede haber más-Volvió a ver el gabinete, estaba casi podrido y las termitas ya casi se lo comían, había más de esos pequeños cilindros, agarro otro y decía lo mismo. Al parecer tenían jarabe, y la mayoría estaban vacíos. Menos… Uno.

Ash se fijó en uno de ellos que estaba más atrás. Escondido entre decenas de otros. Pero la diferencia era que si estaba lleno. Tenía una clase de un líquido amarillo.-Excelente, tienes suerte viejo prematuro, hay uno que aún tiene jarabe-Ash lo saco y vio su contenido.-Este dice jarabe de piña. Bien, me gusta la piña ¿A ti te gusta?-

Lincoln miro el objeto, arqueo un ceja de la confusión. Ash se lo paso pero se le quedo mirando, y no sabía si era por la gripe, pero podría jurar que el líquido amarrillo brillaba como si fuera una lámpara.-Soy yo, o eso está brillando. Además ¿No crees que esta vencida? Tú sabes, debió pasar siglos aquí-

-Mi papá siempre me decía que todo, incluso la basura servía para algo-Ash le quito la tapa, para mirar mejor el líquido-Lo único que dice que es un jarabe, pero no veo una fecha de vencimiento, por lo que no sabemos si ya no sirve. Es tu decisión. La dejare aquí tengo que encargarme de nuestros invitados-En eso un ruido vino de la armadura.-Oh genial, ya se cargó, podemos irnos de aquí-Colocó el cilindro en un escritorio a su derecha para luego cerrar su casco para empezar a buscar otro mundo menos escandaloso.

Lincoln miro el supuesto jarabe, tocio un poco y paso su mano por la nariz, donde pudo ver algunos mocos. Dio una mueca de asco, la garganta le dolía y su nariz le ardía. Sin pensarlo tomo el jarabe y se lo bebió de un solo golpe.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Esto no sabe a piña!-Lincoln tiro el cilindro al suelo y se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho para pasar el horrible líquido. No lo escupió, una de las cosas que le enseño su madre, era que si sabía mal, sería bueno para su salud, bueno eso cuando eran medicinas. Y paso muchas veces para decir que era cierto-Ufs… en serio que sabe mal, de todos los jarabes que he probado antes, este se ganó el premio del peor sabor del mundo… o mundos-Se fijó en la ventana del laboratorio donde pudo ver unas luces pasando a través de ellas. Iba alertarle a Ash, pero estas reventaron cayéndole unos pedazos de vidrios en la cara.-¡Ah! ¿Qué es eso?-Retrocedió pero fue detenido por el hombre de la armadura.

-Cuando estaba decidiendo en ir a un mundo playa, vienen a fastidiar. Entonces tendré que elegir otro al azar-La voz de Ash se escuchaba molesta.

-¿En serio? Entonces vámonos, no importa qué lugar sea, pero elige uno que no haya armas o algo parecido-Sugirió el peliblanco.-No sé, tal vez uno que tenga menos violencia o por lo menos que no exista la delincuencia, ¿No hay un mundo así?-

-¿Un mundo sin crimen? Bien, vamos a ver si hay uno-Ash comenzo a ver los archivos de mundos que tenía, buscando uno que no mostrara nada de inestabilidad de algún tipo. Y tenía que hacerlo rápido, ya que podía escuchar el sonido de botas que venían a su dirección.- ¿Por qué demonios hay tantos? Oh espera, aquí hay uno que creo que cumple con tus exigencias-Ash miro al peliblanco que se sujetaba el estómago-No te vayas a vomitar-Pero en su lugar Lincoln eructó.

-Disculpa, creo que el jarabe está haciendo efecto, puedo sentir como mi estómago se revuelve, seguro estaba echado a perder-Lincoln sujetaba su estómago con mucho dolor. Podía sentir como si unas burbujas explotaran en su interior. No era como las gripes anteriores. Esta era diferente y el jarabe también lo era.-Aunque creo que puedo aguantar hasta el otro mundo, después quisiera ir a un baño-Una flatulencia salió de su cuerpo, a lo que Ash soltó un pequeña risa.

-Ja, vaya chico, te pasan unas cosas que serían perfectas para un programa de televisión-Se burló, pero ya habría tiempo para burlarse del chico, ya había escogido el mundo, por lo que tomo al peliblanco del brazo y activo el programa. Una luz azul los rodeo y desaparecieron del laboratorio.

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que un grupo de hombres entraran.

-¡Quietos!-Grito uno de ellos apuntando su arma, seguido de otros que hacían lo mismo-Busquen por todas partes, escuché unas voces que venían de aquí-Los hombres buscaron por el lugar. Pero no hallaron nada. En el laboratorio entro el mismo hombre con el parche, que lo primero que hizo fue ver los cilindros en el suelo.

Se arrodillo para tomar uno de ellos y su único ojo se abrió a darse cuenta que eran los mismos. Al parecer alguien sabía que estaba aquí. Sabía que ocultarlo en una clínica abandonada no era buena idea. Ahora Dios sabe quién se lo haya vivido.

* * *

En un callejón de una ciudad una luz azul apareció dejando a Lincoln y a Ash. Ambos se quedaron viendo el lugar para luego mirarse entre sí. El hombre desactivo la armadura volviendo a ser su mano. Y sonrió a ver que había funcionado.

-Estamos a salvo, según los archivos este mundo tiene bajo índice de crimen, debería ser un buen lugar para descansar un poco. Sin embargo, no entiendo porque terminamos en un callejón-Ash miro el lugar con asco. Para luego ver a Lincoln que parecía peor que antes-¿Qué voy hacer contigo?-Se rasco la cabeza de intriga. Debía encontrar un sitio para descansar, un hotel quizás. Alzo la mirada y pudo ver que era de noche.-¿Eh? ¿Es de noche? Excelente, ahora tendremos que buscar un lugar para dormir, tenía pensado comer algo. Una pizza por lo menos-

Lincoln hizo un pequeño ruido a lo que Ash suspiro. Estaba en las mismas, con un niño enfermo, sin bañarse. Con hambre y con ganas de cumplir sus necesidades masculinas. Apenas sabía usar la armadura. Algunos archivos no lo había abierto, pero lo tendría que hacer lo más pronto posible.

-Oye Ash, tengo una extraña sensación sobre este sitio. ¿Estás seguro que no hay crímenes aquí?-Lincoln hablo apenas, su garganta le dolía.- ¿Y por qué estamos en un callejón? ¿Acaso la mano cree que somos vagabundos?- Se rió un poco, pero el dolor lo detuvo.-Busquemos un farmacia para comprar medicina de verdad, aquella me dejo un sabor amargo. ¿Tienes dinero?-

Ash se puso a pensar. Lincoln esperaba que sí, pero pensándolo bien, era obvio que no.-Estuve probando algunas funciones especiales de la cosa esta y descubrí algo muy increíble-Ash hablo con ánimo. –Resulta que puede hacer dinero, entonces problema resuelto ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dar una merecida cena? Un festín de todo lo que puedas comer-Sonrió pero Lincoln no parecía tener el mismo ánimo. El chico se sentó en el suelo. Ash suspiró.

-Cierto, después de comprarte antibióticos para esa gripe-En la cara de Lincoln se formó un pequeña sonrisa.- Entonces, ¿Adónde vamos primero? Una farmacia debe trabajar toda la noche. Podemos estar tranquilos, por lo visto parece un lugar pacifico. No creo que unos maniáticos salgan a estas horas a dispararnos, eso ya sería el colmo-

Cuando estaba en la entrada del callejón un ruido como una sirena interrumpió la pacifica noche. Ash se tapó los oídos, estaba muy fuerte pero esas sirenas no eran como las que tenían los autos de policía.- ¿Quién tiene ese escándalo? No se puede tener una noche tranquila para beberse unas cervezas-Se quejó. Las sirenas pararon de sonar, dándole un alivio. Lincoln se extrañó por lo sucedido.

-Ja, gracias a Dios, ¿Y que fue todo eso? ¿El carnaval de noche buena?-Dijo Ash con una media sonrisa.- Curioso, bien salgamos de aquí Lincoln, hay que conseguir un restaurant de cinco estrellas-

Otro sonido vino de la ciudad, alertando a los dos. Lincoln se quedó mirando al cielo, algo no andaba bien.

- **Esto no es un simulacro-** Una voz de mujer algo distorsionada se escuchó en el cielo.- **Esté es una** **sistema de Emisión de Emergencia anunciando el inicio de la purga anual autorizado por el gobierno de los Estados Unido de América** -Ash y Lincoln no entendieron nada. Ash activo la armadura nuevamente. He hizo levitar a Lincoln a su espalda.- **El uso de armas de clase cuatro y nivel inferior está permitido durante la Purga. El resto de armas, como las de destrucción masiva, están prohibidas. Se han concedido la inmunidad a la Purga a los funcionarios gubernamentales de rango diez y no se les deberá hacer daño-** Ambos escuchaban la extraña voz, un mal presentimiento vino en su mente **.-Después de sonar la sirena, cualquier delito incluyendo el asesinato será legal**. **La policía, los bomberos y los servicios de urgencias no estarán disponibles hasta pasadas las seis de la mañana cuando la Purga concluya. Benditos sean nuestros Padres Fundadores y nuestro país, una nación renacida. El gobierno agradece su participación en La Purga-**

Nuevamente las sirenas sonaron, unas cuantas hasta que todo volvió a estar en silencio. Ash abrió la máscara, tenía un rostro más confundido que antes. Lincoln a dura penas había captado lo que había dicho, pero había algo claro para los dos. No era nada bueno, en especial a mencionas que el asesinato era legal. Ambos se quedaron parados hasta que unos gritos y disparos vinieron a su alrededor.

Lincoln sintió otro dolor y este era más fuerte. Se recostó en la espalda de la armadura. Ash lo noto y no evito preocuparse.

-¿Qué mierda es la purga?-Ash cerro la máscara, a detectar que alguien venia. Lo bueno, que todas sus armas estaban al cien por ciento, lo malo que no sabía en puto lugar estaba-Bien, vamos activar todas las armas, mis instintos me dicen que tendré que pelear otra vez-Sacó un sinfín de armas sacadas de ciencia ficción a divisar a una sombra cruzando hacia el callejón.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí amigos, un poco cortó pero en el siguiente empieza todo. Digamos que ya saben dónde están los dos aventureros. Es obvio, además les informo que pienso colocar otros personajes de otros mundos, por lo que me pueden sugerir a su favorito. Saludos y agradezco que lo hayan leído.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, les traigo un capitulo luego de mucho tiempo. Para los nuevos lectores que ven este capítulo les sugiero que lean. "The Loud House: Entre la Oscuridad" para que puedan entender esta historia. La pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**

 **La razón por la que me perdí fue una gran flojera y un gran descontento con la serie. En pocas palabras la serie perdió ese toque por la que me gusto y hago esto solo por obligación, ya que en si perdí el interés de la serie no tengo la remota idea de cómo va en estos momentos. Por lo que si ven que hay cosas que no tienen nada que ver con la serie hágame saber.**

 **De hecho les pido un favor, y es para aquellos que todavía ven todos los capítulos de la serie hasta hoy es que me expliquen o me hagan un resumen de los acontecimientos que han pasado para poder incluirlos en mis historias. Saludos y disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Fin de la Purga?**

El cielo estaba completamente negro, eso se debía a las nubes que cubrían su brillo natural, el aire estaba muy ácido y se debía a la contaminación de este. Una figura encapuchada caminada en medio de lo que parecía ser un desierto, sus pasos era lentos y toscos. No parecía tener prisa a donde quería ir. Esta alzo la cabeza y pudo ver a los lejos una gran cortina de humo. Del tamo de un hongo gigante.

-Vaya, que enigma este-Dijo el desconocido con voz seria- Uno que otro acontecimiento que lleva a la decadencia a la raza humana-Unos brillosos ojos amarrillos aparecieron donde debería estar su cara.

Siguió su camino. Poco a poco se iba acercando a la ubicación de dicho objeto en forma de hongo. Cada vez que se acercaba. Podía sentir más calor la presión del aire se iba volviendo peor. No sabe cuánto se tardó en llegar al lugar pero a cabo de un minutos pudo llegar. Alzo la mirada para ver lo tan raro del paisaje.

-Cielos, esto no le esperaba. ¿Qué paso aquí?-Sus ojos amarrillos no daban lugar lo que podía ver. En donde provenía ese humo en forma de hongo, se encontraba un enorme cráter. Un cráter que se puede comparar con el meteorito que extinguió a los dinosaurios.

-Qué clase de ser, pudo hacer este enorme desastre. Espero encontrar a alguien con vida-El desconocido comenzo a levitar y pudo ver mejor el lugar-Si no mal recuerdo este era…. Royal Woods- Y no estaba equivocado, este era la ubicación de la ciudad. Pero ¿Qué pudo destruirla?

Entrecerró los ojos, y recordó que estaba empezando la noche de la purga anual. Una clase o mejor dicho una atrocidad que cada año dejaba a los más inmundos seres humanos del país a matarse entre sí. Lo bueno que esta ideología no había llegado a otros lugares del mundo, pero eso estaba en discusión, ya que muchos países viendo lo bien que la iba a Estados Unidos estaban considerando aplicar la purga en sus territorios.

-Esto no dejara una impresión a los otros países, especialmente si algún de los locos provoco esto-Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensando de como esto afectaría al mundo-No deberían haber usado armas de destrucción masiva…. Esperen, no esto no lo hizo un arma, ni mucho un persona común y corriente.

Bajo entre los escombros de la inexistente ciudad. Sorpresivamente aún quedaba algún que otro residuo que daba la presencia de una ciudad, como restos de autos o de esqueletos de algunas personas. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y empezó analizar mejor su entorno, para así hallar una pista del que provoco esto.

Como sabía bien esta era Royal Woods, una ciudad como cualquier otra, pero que de igual forma iba a ocurrir la purga. Vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta que ya debería estar amaneciendo, es decir, a minutos de terminar la purga. Eso significaba una cosa. Faltaban un minuto, espero ese tiempo y poco a poco pudo escuchar el sonido de sirenas, pero no eran cercas más bien venían de muy lejos.

Levito nuevamente y abrió los ojos de la impresión, una gran cantidad de vehículos militares, tanto helicópteros como tanques y uno que otro vehículo se iba acercando con gran velocidad. No sabía que había pasado pero si una explosión hizo todo esto, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos debió haberlo visto desde hace mucho. Miro al cielo y noto lo negro que estaba.

-En definitiva me mata la curiosidad, esto es muy pero muy divertido-Sonrío mostrando unos dientes amarrillos brillantes- Veré como se desenvuelve este caos, y lo más importante -Miro a los lejos, notando ciertos edificios que por suerte no fueron completamente destruidos.- Como se los tomaran los seres de este mundo-

En ese momento desapareció en una luz amarilla dejando el lugar, que rápidamente se llenó de la fuerza armada del país.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, entre los edificios que se encontrabas en las orillas del cráter. Que por mera suerte no fueron alcanzados por la explosión, un hombre de cabello negro yacía boca arriba viendo el techo con un rostro de fastidio, para no decir encabronado. Este miro a un lado precisamente a una ventana con los vidrios rotos.

-Me preguntaba cuando llegarían los militares- Ash sonrió y se levantó para contemplar por la ventana como el lugar iba siendo rodeado por los soldados.-Siempre tarde, pero qué más da, al parecer un espectáculo de esta magnitud no quedaría desapercibido-

-Bueno, bueno-Dio un suspiro- Es hora de irnos Lincoln- Se fijó el pequeño niño que veía fijamente sus manos.

Lincoln miro al hombre de la mano metálica y le dio un pequeña sonrisa-Ash, no sé qué me pasa pero creo que no debo estar cerca de un lugar poblado, será mejor estar lo más lejos posible-

-Muy bien no tengo problema con eso, pero ¿Qué hacemos con esas dos de allá?-Ash señalo a dos mujeres, más bien un chica de daba la impresión de tener entre diecisiete o dieciocho y una mujer de traje rojo con una máscara de mariposa que destacaba de tener unos pechos enormes.

El peliblanco las miro seriamente, recordaba muy bien quienes eras. La chica iba acompañada de su hermano y padre. Le dio un poco de molestia recordarlos, ya que fueron los responsables de haberlo llevado a ese edificio mientras seguía enfermo. Y la mujer ni se diga ya que intento abusar de él. Lo bueno que Ash apareció y los detuvo, pero de todas maneras no se pudo detener este desastre en proporciones épicas.

Lincoln se puso de pie y camino hace Ash- Dejémoslas aquí, será mejor irnos, no quiero darles explicaciones a los militares, no quiero ver más militares, estoy harto de tanta violencia-Lincoln frunció el ceño no quería repetir nuevamente lo mismo. Muerte y más muerte era lo único que recordaba.

Ash ladeo un poco la cabeza, el niño había pasado por muchas cosas. Si tan solo no lo hubiera perdido, no habría pasado esto. Pero lo más importante era saber ¿Qué mierda realmente había pasado? Lo único que recordaba era haber entrado al edificio y ver una luz amarrilla que lo cegó repentinamente, a darse cuenta por una ventana vio como una onda de energía amarrilla iba directo al edificio.

En ese momento la armadura se volvió completamente loca, y por el alboroto activo un escudo pero en ese momento uno par de mujeres salió corriendo a su dirección justamente cuando activo el escudo dejándolas dentro. Y de un momento todo se volvió borroso. A despertar se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo edificio pero este había sufrido un daño muy considerable. Y lo primero que vio fue a las dos susodichas inconscientes en el suelo.

En ese entonces Lincoln apareció caminando hacia él con visible cansancio. En ese momento decidieron quedarse a descansar. No sin antes mirar la vista de lo que alguna vez fue Royal Woods.

Volviendo al presente Ash miro al peliblanco y sonrió.-Oye no tengo las mínima idea de lo que paso, pero vámonos a un mejor sitio, este huele a pura basura ¿Qué demonios hacían aquí?-

Lincoln suspiro- Si te lo contara quedarías sorprendido, este lugar es igual que el nuestro, estas personas….. Sufren de cierta forma un clase de locura parecida a la del virus del pecado-Miro a las dos mujeres- Esta cosa de la purga es muy parecida al virus, pero más bien parece como un evento de monstruos-De lo poco que pudo ver de la ciudad era que la gente se mataba entre sí, sin sentir ningún remordimiento.

Parecían bestias que no se diferenciaba de los Plagados. Lincoln dejo en lado eso y miro a su amigo. –Bueno, ¿Dónde vamos ahora?-

-No lo sé, en estos momentos tengo hambre, que te parece si buscamos algún lugar familiar, aunque no lo creas hay una casa Loud en este mundo, y por lo que note, creo que estaba bastante lejos de la explosión-Ash noto el brillo en los ojos del chico, al parecer lo animo un poco.

-¿Crees que mi familia existe también aquí?-Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa-Eso sería… No espera un momento eso significa que hay otro Lincoln por lo que sería un problema-

-No lo creo, más bien creo que ese puesto está vacante-Ash menciono con una poco de lastima.

Lincoln se extrañó- ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues resulta que mientras te buscaba me topé con un chico muy parecido a ti. Bueno de hecho eras tú, pero pensé que realmente eras el tú que yo conozco-Ash recordó al otro Lincoln, pero este se veía mejor del como estaba el suyo, lo vio corriendo por las calles, se veía muy asustado, pensaba ayudarlo pero su Lincoln estaba en peores condiciones, por lo que le restó importancia y siguió con su búsqueda. Pero algo era seguro.

-¿Crees que haya muerto en la explosión?-Lincoln pregunto preocupado. Si era así, significa que su familia habrá perdido a su peliblanco.

-Es lo más probable, si estaba por ahí, dudo que haya salido intacto, mira como quede yo, apenas pude salvarme-Pero Ash noto algo importante- Más bien, ¿Cómo tu sobreviviste?-

Lincoln le tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta, incluso el mismo se preguntaba eso. Lo único que recordaba era una gran dolor de estómago. Y luego nada, solo había despertado al lado del edificio donde estaba antes. Y de hecho ya no se sentía mal, al parecer todas sus dolencias habían desaparecido.

-Pues, no lo sé, te dije que había despertado al lado del edificio y nada más se-Lincoln suspiro, nada de esto tenía sentido.

Ash apenas comprendía lo que pasaba.-Muy bien vámonos ya, dejemos a estas dos para que los militares las encuentre- El peliblanco asintió y camino para agarrar la mano de Ash. El pelinegro concentro su energía en su mano, y desaparecieron del lugar en una luz azul.

* * *

A kilómetros de ahí, en los suburbios de la inexistente ciudad, en una casa de doble piso, con algunas partes destrozadas. Rodeada de una cerca eléctrica caída y con cuerpos de personas calcinadas. Un grupo de chicas, compuestas por nueve chicas y un bebé. Miraban con asombro, desde el frente de su casa con miedo y preocupación la dirección donde se suponía que debería estar los grandes edificios de la ciudad, en donde ahora estaba una alta y negra nube de humo.

Estas eran las hijas de una familia conocida como los Loud, compuesta por cinco hermanas mayores y cinco menores, además de un solo varón, cuyo paradero era desconocido. Por razones egoístas y horribles que llevaron a que no volviera a la seguridad de su casa. Y esta era la razón por la que ciertas chicas no pudieran dejar de ver con unos ojos llorosos donde solía estar la ciudad.

-Esto…. Esto no puede ser posible, no puedes que haya pasado…. ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-La mayor de todas grito con desesperación, no podía evitar llorar por lo que pasaba y sus hermanas menores no era la misma situación.

Todas las hermanas miraban todo a su alrededor sin saber que decir. Todo estaba destruido, salvo por algunas casas de su vecindario, menos la suya, que de cierta forma resistió es tremendo estruendo que sacudió todo el lugar.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? No entiendo nada de esto-Lola la mini modelo, no dejaba de ver todo con confusión- No pensé, que pudiera pasar algo de esta forma-

-Chicas, ¿Acaso usaron un bomba? Pero pensé que armas de ese calibre estaban prohibidas-Luna miro fijamente a su pequeña hermana Lisa, de todas ellas era la más lista.

Lisa miraba todo con curiosidad, esto era demasiado repentino- No puedo decir que fue lo que ocurrió pero los indicios dan a entender que han usado una clase armas de destrucción masiva, pero es algo extraño, algo así, no debería ocurrir, al parecer alguien no hizo caso a las normas de la purga-Dijo Lisa con muchas dudas.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tenga una bomba nuclear o atómica?-Lynn dijo con mucho pesar, era algo extremo e imposible.

-Eso es lo más dudoso, además en algo tienes razón Lynn, una simple persona no puede tener una bomba de este calibre en sus manos, viendo la situación creo que alguien de un mayor nivel provoco esto-Lisa se ganó unas miradas de asombro de sus hermanas, eso era obvio, esto no podría ser provocado por una persona común.

-Y eso que importa-Lana expreso con preocupación- Linky aún está afuera y no sabemos si está bien-

Todas las hermanas miraban con miedo a la pequeña niña. Eso era cierto y todo fue por su culpa.

-Tal vez ya está muerto, no creo que haya sobrevivido a esa explosión-La gótica de la familia hablo con un poco de seriedad-Es posible que si estaba en la ciudad, lamentablemente haya desaparecido del mundo terrenal-

-¡Cállate Lucy, no digas eso!-Luan levanto la voz ante tal idea-¡Lincoln no pudo haber muerto, debe seguir allá afuera asustado y seguro que está herido, será mejor ir a buscarlo!- La comediante de la familia miraba hacia la ciudad con mucho miedo y luego a sus hermanas-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, sobretodo porque es nuestra culpa por haberlo dejado en medio de la purga y solo por un…. ¡MALDITO VIDEO!- Esto último provoco no solo el miedo de sus hermanas sino un gran dolor en sus corazones.

Todas menos Lucy y Lynn expresaban un gran terror a imaginarse a Lincoln siendo vaporizado por el fuego. Las cosas no pintaban bien, para nada bien, solo recordaban que estaban en la sala mirando el reloj pensando en su hermano, hasta que un gran temblor seguido de una luz amarrilla las hizo separarse de la realidad. Luego despertaron y a salir se encontraron con tal escenario.

A lo lejos se podía ver como unos helicópteros sobrevolaban los cielos de la ciudad. No sabían que había provocado esto, pero el gobierno ya estaba enterado y ¿Cómo no saberlo? Una explosión que desaprecio una ciudad tan grande como Royal Woods no quedaría desapercibido.

Lo primero que se les vino a la mente era la posibilidad de una bomba enviada por algún país con bombas atómica, pero ¿Por qué atacara Royal Woods? Era una de las tantas dudas que tenían, pero lo primero era buscar a su hermano, no sabían que si aún vivía. Aunque para algunas de sus hermanas eso era lo más posible.

Algo era seguro, estaban en una mala situación, incluso deseando que estuvieran nuevamente en la purga. Las cosas estaban mal y si Lincoln no seguía con vida, más de una iba a lamentar haberlo dejado afuera, aunque algunas embozaban una pequeña sonrisa en pensar que su hermano estaba muerto. De hecho sentían algo de felicidad en tan solo ver a Lincoln completamente muerto. Lo que si sabían era que el tiempo seguía su curso y agradecían que estuvieran aún con vida.

-¡CHICAS MIREN ALLA!-Grito Leni llamando la atención de sus hermanas, todas voltearon y vieron como unos autos militares se iban acercando a su posición.

-Gracias a Dios, ellos podrán ayudarnos-Menciono Lori con una pequeña sonrisa-Vamos tendremos que decirles todo lo que paso, para que podamos buscar a Lincoln-Algunas asintieron pero otras pensaron que era una mala idea. Aun así, todas se dirigieron a donde venían los soldados. La familia era lo primero aunque no eran las mejores en pensar algo así.

* * *

En otro lugar cerca de ahí, una mujer con traje de militar observaba a las integrantes de la familia Loud, esta tenía una expresión de odio hacia ellas. Simplemente no podía tolerar su presencia, cuando las miraba las hacia recordar a esas perras que la hizo sufrir, no solo a ella sino a toda la humanidad. No podía soportar descubrir que estas desgraciadas habían hecho prácticamente lo mismo con su Lincoln y solo por un estúpido video.

-Te vez enojada, ¿Acaso no quieres ver a tus ex-Lideres?-La mujer volteo a ver a su compañero, un chico de cabello blanco-plateado con unos ojos de color escarlata, parecía tener diecisiete años con una piel pálida con el mismo uniforme militar.

La mujer se rio, por tal comentario-Déjate de los comentarios estúpidos Alexander, sabes que ya no trabajo para esas estúpidas ni mucho que menos para copias aun…. Decentes de ellas mismas-

El chico con un rostro serio sin ninguna expresión presente, simplemente suspiró, no sabía cómo había llegado a esto.-Aunque la situación no está muy estable no creo que deberías dejar que tus emociones hagan que se te nuble tu juicio-Alexander miro a las chicas, fijándose en la linda e inocente Leni-No son las mismas que tu concones, ten eso en mente, el Multiverso es algo engañoso, pero hay que tener en cuenta que debemos cumplir nuestro cometido-

-Eso ya lo sé tonto, además si tengo que volver a salvar a Linky de estas perras….. Normales, lo hare, no puedo dejar que Lincoln siga sufriendo por ellas-Alice se tocó el pecho, su Lincoln había sufrido por culpa de las Unloud, y después por ella. Aún recuerda cuando se unió a ellas, sus rostros mostrando perversión y superioridad. Esa vez que Lincoln volvió a verla.

Debía admitir que pensaba que Lincoln la vería con una linda sonrisa, pero so fue así. El peliblanco con tan solo verla se le fue encima, y rápidamente la penetro, era violada por él. Pero de aves de alejarse, lo dejo, y de hecho lo había disfrutado tanto, que después de terminar quería más. No sabía si era por el virus, o que realmente era una ninfómana.

-Bueno, terminemos con esto, hay que infiltrarse en las filas de los soldados-Alexander camino sin prestarle atención al momento de Alice-Hoy en día, las cosas se vuelven más pesadas-Dijo con aburrimiento.

La mujer frunció el ceño pero dejo pasar el enojo para seguir a su compañero. Pensando que pasaría ahora.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, capitulo muy corto pero es que quiero volver a acostumbrarme al ritmo nuevamente, el próximo será más largo o no, debo dejar que las ideas vuelvan a fluir por mi cabeza. Saludo y repito quien pueda darme un resumen de lo que ha pasado en la serie estaría agradecido. Hasta pronto.**


End file.
